


sweet as honey

by nepenthess



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Smut, female receiving, genji eats reader out, hehehehe, its the good shitTM, oral sex (female receiving), thats all it is lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthess/pseuds/nepenthess
Summary: reader is fine with giving, but really self-conscious about receiving. genji shows her that she doesn’t need to be.(alternate title is Giving and Receiving)





	sweet as honey

**Author's Note:**

> hi sorry i wrote this in 2+ hours and i’m pretty proud of it and i did proofread it but there might still be mistakes so i apologise  
> also, this is the first smut i’ve ever written so please go easy on me! but feel free to give feedback on it :)

You weren’t a selfish lover, not at all. Far from it, in fact. That was one of the things that Genji loved about you. In his youth, he had courted many types of people, but he had never had a significant other as giving as you. 

He remembered having to beg for a blowie more than a few times in the past, but you didn’t need any convincing, dropping to your knees almost immediately and wrapping your pretty little lips around his cock.

It wasn’t like he didn’t want to make you feel good. Whenever he made his way down your body to your core, planting open-mouthed kisses on your skin as he went, you’d grab his wrist, the nervousness plain on your face, and say, “Maybe next time?”

And it wasn’t like Genji didn’t understand. Oral was a intimate thing, maybe even more intimate than actual intercourse, so he respected your decision to wait. 

Now, after a year of being together, he’d thought you might feel comfortable enough with him to let him pleasure you.

As a teenager, he had been stingy in the bedroom. If he had to give, he would, but he would much rather receive. 

Now, things had changed, because in his eyes, his flings were simply flings. 

Quick. 

Pleasurable.

Altogether meaningless.

You were definitely not a fling, and deserved the best. And cumming on his tongue was one of the best experiences he could offer to you in the bedroom, among other things.

So he made the decision to ask you about it.

That night, as you reached for the waistband of his basketball shorts, he popped the question. 

You blanched, dropping your hand in an instant. Genji felt the mood dissipate.

“I - Uh, I’d rather not.” You shuffled apologetically on your knees. 

“Why?” The cyborg pressed on.

“I-I…” Your cheeks coloured and your mouth moved, but no sound came out. 

You sat down on the floor, looking very troubled. Genji sat down next to you, hoping to relieve some of the tension in the air.

As a minute passed by without any explanation from you, your boyfriend spoke, his voice gentle. “You do not have to explain yourself if you feel uncomfortable.”

He shouldn’t have pressured you. 

As he thought this, you sighed.

“No, it’s fine. I should’ve told you. It’s - it’s just that I’m - I guess you could say - insecure.” Your face reddened.

His brow furrowed. “About?”

“Uh, down there. I’m just scared you’ll leave me because, uh, I don’t _taste_ good or - or I don’t look good or something.” You squirmed, stomach swirling with anxiety.

As he remained silent, you groaned and turned away. “Sorry, I know it’s stupid. I’m just going to go -”

Before you could finish your sentence, he scooped you into his arms, forcing you to look at him. 

“My flower, it’s perfectly normal to feel this way. But do you really think me so shallow to leave you over something like this?” He asked, trailing kisses on your exposed neck.

You shivered. “N-no.”

“You are the most beautiful, wonderful, loving, kind person I know -” with every adjective he nipped lightly at your skin, “And you should never believe otherwise, my love.” 

He nuzzled his face into your neck. “And as for your taste, surely a princess as sweet as you tastes just like honey.” 

You giggled softly, thanking him quietly as he pulled back, carefully laying you down on the ground, eyes flashing lustfully. A shot of warmth went straight to your core as he spoke, voice husky.

“Why don’t we find out?”

He captured your lips in a searing kiss, all his restraint from before gone. Feverishly, he rid you of your clothes while still lip-locked, pulling away to pull your shirt and bra over your head, as you rushed to get your pants off. 

He broke the kiss to stare down at you, eyes shining with desire and love.

Stroking your cheek, he said, “My perfect little flower.” 

Your eyes softened, and you opened your mouth to reply, but he attacked your breasts with his mouth, leaving love bites everywhere, causing you to moan wantonly. 

He made his way leisurely down your body, a trail of hickeys in his wake. Spreading your legs, you felt a breeze of cool air hit your core. By now, you were already soaking wet. 

When Genji saw the state of you, his eyes darkened.

He left wet kisses on your inner thighs, so close to the place where you wanted him, yet so far. You whined.

His lips twitched up in a smirk. “Patience, _hime_.”

When he finally touched the flat of his rough tongue to your clit, it felt like heaven. You let out a groan. Rolling your hips against his mouth, you whined again. 

“More.” 

He complied, bringing his left hand up to rub your clit as he slipped his tongue between your folds, causing the both of you to moan. You tasted like ambrosia, like the most addictive honey ever made. 

“So… sweet…” Genji hummed, as you cried out and bucked. 

You felt overwhelmed. This felt so much better than you could have ever imagined. You couldn’t believe what you’d been missing out on. 

A familiar knot building in your stomach, you desperately thrust yourself deeper into his mouth, trying to chase your release. Your moans got louder, increasing in volume and pitch.

“I’m so close,” You bit your lip to try and stifle some of the sounds you were making.

Between the tongue repeatedly penetrating you and the thumb skillfully rubbing figure-eights on your clit, you definitely weren’t going to last.

Not long after, you came. 

Pleasure exploded white hot behind your eyelids. You cried out so loud the neighbours probably heard you, by you didn’t care. Your limbs turned to jelly. Your heart was beating so fast.

But Genji was still going at it, now choosing to suck on your clitoris. 

“Stop, stop!” You were too tired to yell, but you had to had to say something, because you were currently way too overstimulated, the tiny ball of nerves making your brain go fuzzy. “It’s too much.”

“You can do it, princess.” Genji was of zero help, further stimulating your oversensitive core.

“G-Genji…” Your plea tapered off into a moan as you felt your second orgasm coming up. Your thighs shook. “Please…”

At this point, you weren’t even sure whether you were begging him to stop or not to stop, and it seemed that he knew this, by the way he grinned up at you. 

“Who’s making you feel this way, _hime_?” He teased you, doubling his efforts to make you cum.

“Y-you are, Genji,” You stumble over your words as you let out a string of moans.

“Who’s making you cum?” 

“You are!” 

You bucked wildly, cumming in his mouth a second time. Ecstasy washed over you in waves, giving you a rosy hue to your skin as you basked in your post-orgasm bliss. Exhaustion settled in your bones, and you let yourself slump on the floor, spent.

Genji finally stopped, pulling away for you to see his shit-eating grin and his chin, wet with your juices. 

He casually wiped his chin, declaring, “Sweet as honey indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> i’m so sorry i haven’t been posting much lately (esp for between) i’ve just been so busy with school and stuff that i haven’t had much time to write (and i’m having a major block for between rn :()  
> i am currently working on a jack fic and a few gency fics (if you’re into canon character x canon character ships) so keep an eye out for that  
> thank you so much for reading, feel free to leave kudos or a comment, and have a nice day :3


End file.
